


A Dyad in the Force

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Universe, Dark, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Older Man/Younger Woman, Soulmates, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: "We're a Dyad in the force, two that are one."Rey and Ben have known each other their whole lives.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	A Dyad in the Force

**Author's Note:**

> wow, something different where the OG characters from the OG trilogy have more of a role in my fanfics besides supporting role.

When Leia's son was born, he was born dying.

There was life in him but there was something missing. Ben was born sick, pale and thin and almost unresponsive. Han had became desensitized for they had several miscarriages and it was not the first time Leia delivered a stillborn. Han didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to be detached but they've been trying for years and it was better this way. He assured her as she laid in the bed that they can try again one more time before considering adoption but Leia knew something was different with Ben. She named him when he was still in her womb, something she hasn't done since her and Han's first try. With this one, Ben was different. She was hopeful. She can sense it.

She ignored her husband's comfort and reached her arms out for her child to return to her.

"He's still alive," she mumbled to the midwives. She was worn and exhausted after just giving birth after spending hours in labor. She was drenched in sweat and had lost feeling to her body. "I want him!" she used all her strength to let out a scream. Leia swallowed hard, unable to contain her sobbing. She _felt_ it, the life in him. She's trembling as she watches the midwives bundle him in a blanket the way bodies were wrapped before being buried. "Please let me see him first."

The nurses exchanged glances at one another. The baby was just born and wasn't crying at all. He was small and frail and his breathing was becoming more and more faint but Leia was insisting.

Leia broke out in tears. Han frowned in silence. This was not the first time that they had tried. And he refuses to cry. He doesn't want to experience the same heartbreak again. They've been trying for so many years. It's to a point being intimate with his wife was difficult.

"There is still life in him!" she breathed. She was hysterical, frantic of what they would do to her child. They all looked at her as if she was crazy. Leia wasn't. She has hope. "I feel it. His life. Don't discard of him just yet. I want to hold him - please I want to see how he looks at least."

The nurses weakly nodded and carefully handed her the baby.

Ben was just born. He wasn't cleaned at all yet but it doesn't stop her from touching her son's face. He's beautiful. So small. So innocent. She presses a gentle kiss on his forehead. His eyes were still closed, unresponsive as ever but he was still breathing. She held her child as tight and careful as she could. Poor baby, only born moments ago and was already suffering. She kisses him again. She had dreamed about him her whole life and he was more beautiful than she could ever imagine. She's loved him for all of his life even before he was born.

"I want to take him home," she decides.

Han blinked.

"Miss," a midwife began slowly. "He's not going to live longer than a few days."

Leia didn't look at the woman. She kept her focus on her child. She stroked his cheek as she felt a smile develop within her. She feels it, the life in him. It isn't much but it was promising. He was one with Force as well, he's just like her. Just like all the Skywalkers. Leia nodded with confidence. "It's fine, it'll give me enough time to take him to Luke."

Han raised his eyebrow. He examined her. She has to be in denial because he can't remember the last time she looked so happy. She's smiling cheek to cheek and her eyes are big and wide. "What can Luke do?"

"Ben is one with the Force," there's energy in her tone. She's grinning at their son and stroking his wet tufts of hair. "Luke will know what to do."

"Leia," Han bit his lip. He avoids staring at their son. He doesn't want to form an attachment if their son goes. He can't do it again. "There's a possibility -

"I know. But I feel something with him."

* * *

Han refuses to hold their son. He's afraid of developing a bond but Leia wasn't. She had dreamed for years of being a mother. She's meant to be a mother and she's not afraid of losing another child as long as she gave it her all. She holds their son protectively as they head to the Falcon. She can barely walk. She only gave birth not too long ago but she's using all her will and strength to move. She won't rest until she tries everything to save their son.

"You shouldn't have named him," Han said quietly. They were inside the Falcon and Han was setting the coordinates to Luke. He's trying desperately not to look at her or their son. He's already preparing himself for the worst. He has to be the strong one.

"I usually don't but he felt like a Ben."

Han raised his eyebrow but closed his mouth. He doesn't want to argue with her. Their son was with the Force and Han knows nothing of that world or the bond Leia had while their son was in her womb. Leia was a wild soul, stubborn and driven. Once she feels strongly for something she will fight for it. Han's never seen her fought for something this much before. She loves their son and this son that they made was so far the longest that lived.

He turns his focus to flying the ship.

It wasn't a long trip to Luke but every second was crucial. Their son didn't have much time. She's trying to feed their son again but he keeps throwing up. Their son doesn't even cry, doesn't have the energy to. Han's heart skipped a beat. He's not sure if Luke is able to do anything. Han and Leia were meant to have children naturally.

Luke was already waiting for them at the landing area. There's no time for small formality. Leia runs out and Luke takes the baby into the healing quarters. Han follows them and watches as Luke observed the baby. Luke was staring at the baby intently, his face in tight concentration. Han swallowed hard as Luke's face twisted in sadness. Luke's eyes flickered to them. His mouth opened but nothing came out. "What's wrong with him?" Han snapped at Luke's hesitation. "Don't waste another second. Go on tell us."

Luke frowned as he brushed a finger on the baby's temples. "He's born with half a soul."

Han's face furrowed in confusion. "What's that supposed to fucking mean?"

"Take a deep breath," Luke began. "You need to calm down. Worrying won't help us with anything." Luke shut his eyes and pressed his finger again against the baby's temples.

"How am I supposed to fucking calm down?" Han yelled. "My son is dying."

Leia was surprisingly at peace.

Han turned to her. She was focused on the baby and what Luke was doing. There was silence then. Luke was doing something but it didn't look like anything and yet Luke was in intense concentration. Before Han could register what was happening, the baby started to cry.

Their baby's first cry.

Han took a step back. "What did you do?" he asked in bewilderment. He's known them both for years but has never see this before. He hovered closer to Luke - to his son. There was color forming to the baby now. Leia took their son and held him close with tears of relief and joy.

Luke stared blankly in space, allowing a moment of privacy for him to gather his thoughts. Leia was happy and so was Han but Han noticed something was wrong with Luke. "I gave him some of my life," he whispered.

Leia froze into place. Their son was crying still. She quickly pulled down the neckline of her tunic to feed Ben. Ben was sucking frantically and making loud wet noises. Their was son was starving, desperate to stay alive. "We can do that?" Leia asked.

Luke nodded.

"Do what?" Han asked.

"Leia and I can heal and give life," Luke explained.

Han couldn't help but to be overwhelmed. "I didn't know you guys were able to do that kind of stuff."

Leia smiled at her husband slightly.

"It's not recommended," Luke frowned. He watched as his nephew desperately tried to cling on to life. The baby was sucking hastily and started to choke. Leia held the baby and patted his back. "That's why it's not done. To heal, I have to give a bit of my life." Luke gave his sister a frown.

Leia closed her eyes and sighed. "I know." Once Ben stopped coughing she brought her son to her breast again. Her son was still eating frantically. Her son was afraid as well of his own mortality.

"If you want to keep the baby alive I can teach you," Luke said slowly. "But it will take so much of you. We can take turns but it will drain us."

Han's skin tightened. He shook his head. "No I won't let you do that to yourself."

"Han," Leia called out.

"I don't care if we lose our baby!" Han shouted. His lips trembled in shock from his words. Guilt consumes him as she stills. Han sighed. But he doesn't take it back for it was the truth. He's been only allowing himself to go through this pain of trying to have a child because he loves her. "I love you. I don't want to lose you. We can adopt. I don't want to see you suffer."

"We have to do this," Luke coaxed.

"Why?" Han snapped back. "Why?" There was so much he doesn't know about the Force.

Leia ignored Han and became attentive to their son. She was making sure their son was latching on correctly and was eating too. "There was a reason why I never finished my training with Luke," she whispered.

Han stared at their son for the first time. He feels tears develop in his eyes. His son looks just like him. "Leia."

"If I finished my training our son would die. So that's why I never did." Leia doesn't regret it, the sacrifice she made for their son. She loves him so much, loved him for nearly her whole life.

"Then why is he still dying?" Han's voice broke out.

"He was meant to be born healthy and not with half a soul," Luke sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Han asked but with an even tone this time.

"Leia do you remember that prophecy I told you about all those years ago?" Luke asked.

Leia smiled slightly in fondness. "How can I forget?"

"What prophecy?" Han intervened.

Luke turned to face Han. "We see now that your son is part of a dyad in the Force. Two that are one. A dyad hasn't been seen in many generations until now. Force dyads share a deep bond and are powerful together, a connection that can never be broken. Leia and I always sensed her child would be one."

"But you just said he was born with half a soul," Han corrected.

"That means there's something wrong," Leia frowned.

"She was meant to be born today," Luke continued. Luke and Leia both sensed it with this pregnancy. Her pregnancy with Ben was healthy and well until the birth. "But the parents don't want her to be born."

"Why is that?" Han asked.

Luke shivered then. The air suddenly went cold. Leia felt it too. Something was not right. "I don't know but she will be born sure enough. They are meant to exist together, she will be here soon enough. Until then Leia and I will keep him alive."

* * *

After having that vision all those years ago, Leia abandoned the dream of being a Jedi. She had love for the son who wasn't yet born and now he was here and she doesn't regret a thing. Her child was born with half a soul and it was transparent. He was quiet and terribly lonely. He didn't connect to children his age and he barely smiled. When he was old enough to form complex sentences, four year old Ben spent the whole day rummaging around the house.

Leia followed the boy, perplexed by the oddity. "What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked.

He was going through his toy box again, dumping it frantically. "There is something missing," he frowned.

"What is missing?" Does he know? He's only a child, too young to comprehend.

Ben bit his lip. He ran into the other room and pulled out the drawers. "I don't know but I know it's important!" he insisted.

Leia's heart skipped a beat. She knew what was missing, the other part of his soul. The girl was meant to be born with him. Leia tried not to look sad but it was difficult not to. Her son was digging through everything and began to cry again. He's been doing this ever since he learned to walk. She went on one knee to grab him into her arms. She tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "It's okay sweetheart, you'll find what you're missing," she assured.

Ben was sobbing again in pure confusion. His eyes were red and his nose was running. "Really?" he asked, sniffling.

Leia smiled. "Yes." She couldn't help but to chuckle to see some light in him. It was endearing.

"When?" he asked in excitement. He's bouncing then, grinning as wide as possible for a little face like his.

"I don't know," she said softly.

Little Ben stomped his foot. "I want to know now!"

She held her son securely in her arms and kissed his curls. "I know sweetheart. I want you to find it too."

* * *

The first time that it happened, Leia thought it was a dream.

An image of a woman loomed her vision but only a woman. Leia couldn't see the woman's surroundings but the woman could clearly see hers. All Leia could see was the woman. The woman was young with a light complexion with light brown flowing hair close to blonde and hazel eyes. The woman had a wide forehead that made her look regal and striking. The woman was looking into Leia's surroundings and at her four year old son. The woman stared at her son lovingly and so Leia didn't feel like she was in danger.

"Who are you?" Leia asked.

Leia was alone in the house and her son was asleep in her arms.

The woman disappeared before her.

The second time that it happened, Leia knew something was off. The woman crept again in her vision but Han couldn't see her. Ben was six years old and was starting to grow weak again. Usually Leia and Luke only had to give life to him twice a year but it's becoming frequent because Ben was getting bigger. Leia laid her son on the bed and transferred some life into him.

The woman watched as if she was a ghost. Haunting her. Leia remembers her well, the woman's features were forever etched into Leia's mind.

"Why are you here?" Leia demanded. "Get out before I kill you."

"Who are you talking to?" Han asked.

Leia blinked. "You don't see that woman sitting on our son's toy chest?" She pointed directly at the woman. The woman didn't falter at all and remained still. Her eyes were absorbed into Ben as if she was concerned as well.

Han's mouth dropped. "Are you alright? There's no one here but us."

"She's here!" Leia yelled. "Why can't you see that woman?"

"He can't see me," the woman respond.

Leia blinked. "Who are you?" Ben sat up then and waved at the woman, addressing her presence in such a welcoming manner. The woman smiled back in fondness. Leia held her son protectively but Ben wasn't afraid. He was curious of the woman and yet acted as if he had known her his whole life. "Ben can see you," Leia breathed. She was taken aback by how much his son was responding so positively to the woman. "Why is that?"

Han touched Leia's shoulders. "You must be tired. Get some rest. I'll take care of Ben."

Leia brushed him off. "I'm not seeing things. I'm fine. A woman's here, she's not in the room but she's looking in at us."

"Are you sure?" Han asked. "I know it takes a toll out of you giving some of your life to Ben." Leia's hair was starting to become a dull shade and no longer a rich vibrant color.

The woman took notice to Leia's hair and frowned sadly. As if in pity.

Leia turned away and waited for the woman to go.

* * *

"By your description it sounds like a Force Bond," Luke said.

Leia remained puzzled. There was so much she doesn't know about the Force. Little Ben was in the corner playing with his toys with Chewie. Chewie was smoothing down Ben's wild hair as Ben continued to play with his toy ships. "I've never met her once in my life. I don't even know her name but she feels familiar. Ben saw her with me."

"He saw her? Are you sure?"

Leia nodded. "He waved at her and smiled. He looked at her the way he looks at me" - Leia paused. "It's her," her voice was shaking. The woman was to be the mother of the girl that was meant to be born with Ben.

Luke touched her shoulder. "I believe she is. She must be very powerful to be able to connect you with her. The daughter she will have will be powerful as well, perhaps even more with Ben."

"Who is the woman?"

"I don't know and I don't think she wants anyone to know."

"When she was here the first time I didn't feel like I was in danger. I thought it was a dream but the second time, I felt it. I felt her turmoil. I felt so much darkness but it wasn't in her. The darkness was clouding her in a way I haven't felt in years."

Luke shuddered from the memory of years ago. "Palpatine is dead."

"Then why do we feel this much despair again?" Leia said bitterly. She glanced at her son, her sweet innocent son was climbing up on Chewie. Chewie smiled and put Ben on his back and began to carry him around the room. Leia covered her mouth from breaking into tears. Her son was here but he wasn't going to live a long life. There was a silence and the only sound was the echo of a child's laughter, of a fleeting life.

* * *

There was so much Vader in her son.

With every passing year, Ben's withering away. And she doesn't know what to do. Her son is only nine and yet she's so frail. Dark circles and wrinkles lace her eyes and she's not able to move the way she used to. It's draining, keeping him alive. She looks so much older than she was.

For years Leia's been trying to get the woman to open up but the woman refuses to and yet looms more into their lives. There was nothing Leia or Luke could do to severe this bond between two mothers of the dyad. "Why don't you want to be a mother?" Leia asked quietly. This wasn't the first time she's asked this to the woman. She's stopped screaming at the woman a long time ago. "Do you enjoy seeing my son suffer?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I don't. It pains me as much as you to see him like this."

"You don't know!" Leia's tone went hard as she glared at the monster. "You don't know. He is not your child! He is mine and you've been just sitting back and letting him go through this pain!"

"He shares the same soul as the child I'm suppose to have," the woman responded in a heartbeat.

"Why don't you want to be a mother?" Leia asked cruelly. "Why won't you let me know who you are?" she shouted. Anger was consuming her. Hot tears ran down Leia's face.

"I don't want to bring my daughter into this world."

"They are meant to exist," Leia bit out every single word. "How can you let him go around searching for her? He doesn't know who she is but he knows something is missing within him. He's so lost. He's so torn."

The woman nodded slowly. She shut her eyes and exhaled. "I know. I know."

"Why?" Leia's voice cracked. She wiped at her tears. "Why?"

The woman's lips trembled. "Our children will endure pain and suffering. Their fates will not be as kind as the dreams you've been given. As the dreams you believe."

"Who are you?"

"I am no one," the woman responded simply.

"You're lying!" Leia spat out.

"I don't want her to be anything. I want her to have a life, a wonderful life. I just want to keep her safe."

"By not even having her be born?"

The woman nodded.

* * *

The woman has a name but she renounced it a long time ago.

She rather be nameless. No one. There was so much she wanted to tell Leia but it was for the best to keep Leia hidden. It was better for Leia not to know who she was. It was best for Leia not to know of her living arrangements - of her life.

The woman has been a prisoner for the last twenty years and kept in the cell with the son of Palpatine. Palpatine wanted them to have a child to use as a puppet and the woman refused to bring her child into the world under those pretenses. And so she's been confined into the cell for all these years with Palpatine's son. His son doesn't want any of this either and was just like her, a pawn.

The woman hasn't seen light since she was sixteen years old before she was taken by Palpatine's followers.

She and his son refuse to create a child.

And so they're subjected like animals. They've been trapped in this cell for the last twenty years, forced to mate and breed. Every day since she's been here they inject both him and her with poison and fill the room with aphrodisiacs and strip them bare. If she could, she would sterilize herself. At least she thought she wanted to until Ben was born. He shared the same soul as the child she's meant to have. And she's watched him suffered his whole life. It kills her to see him go through this much pain. She never thought she could grow to love someone else besides her partner.

She knows what she has to do but it doesn't mean it makes it any easier. There's no privacy to this cell and she and her partner were monitored at all times. It's frightening. Her partner pulls over the blanket to conceal them.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The woman stared at the walls. She can sense they were being watched as always. Her heart skipped a beat. The cultists were sick. She forced herself to nod through her frightened tears. "Yes." She loves Ben and she doesn't want to him to go on like this.

Her partner kisses her temples.

They know what they had to do. The Dyad was meant to be. It was beyond them. The woman swallowed her sobs as they began. They were both prisoners. She was captured and he was brought into this world by rape. They were pawns but they grew to love each other. They never did this before for it was the only control they had. Palpatine wanted a vessel but he doesn't know that the vessel was part of a Dyad.

The woman cried into her partner's shoulder as she heard sounds of laughter.

* * *

When the baby is born, the woman gives her daughter the name, Rey.

The woman hasn't seen light in such a long time until Rey came along. The woman and her partner had discarded their names a long time ago and yet they wanted to give any identity to their child. They wanted to give her so much more. They want to give her a normal childhood and it killed the woman to know that Rey will never know the world outside their cell. It was such a shame for their child was beautiful and so full of love.

The moment Rey was brought into this world, her connection with the Force was immense. Items were floating in the air. The woman connected herself with Leia again and saw the items were levitating at her home as well. Ben was standing there, perplexed by the sudden rush of life at his fingertips. And he was doing that, had raw power just like Rey.

The woman couldn't help but to smile.

She sees it, the light in Ben's eyes.

He's ten when the woman decides to bring Rey into the world. The woman watches as Ben runs out of the room to tell his father. The woman's left alone with just Leia now and so the woman allows her to see Rey.

"Her name is Rey."

Leia took a step closer and stared the baby. "She's beautiful." Leia touched the baby's head. She couldn't help but tear up. She recognizes it, her child's soul.

The woman broke out into tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Please save her," the woman begged. Before Leia could speak, the woman melts away the shield and shows her the location, the cell. All the bright colors are gone and everything is set in blue and shadows.

Leia went pale. "Where are you?"

"I'm trapped."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering I chose to not give Rey's parents names since the fucking franchise didn't consider to for some damn reason  
> also wanted her parents to be both powerful.  
> what do you guys think?


End file.
